Mentioned
Here you will find information on all those characters that are either only mentioned, or play such a minor role that they don't deserve their own page. Dead Mal A gladiator in Razor Edge who was beaten to death by Blint, after he took the scene they were acting in too far. Drick Drick was one of the 'head leaders' of the ex-faction 'The Troopers'. After killing Dan's wife Molly, as well as ???, he was 'taken down by the Freeze Men, and handed over to Dan. Dan showed him no mercy and hooked him up to the back of his truck, (the one Molly had helped build) and drove back home. When he was alive he made a lot of enemies and is missed by few. Madam Madam is the founder and old ruler of New Order. After fearing insubordination, she killed off anyone trying to escape. This panic caused her public opinion to drop, forcing her to hire guns to protect her and serve as a second guard force. After those guns were taken out in the failed assault on Mudstick (a plan devised by Lucas, Kier, and Cid), Lucas took his secret forces, and swiftly took control of the neutral zone. She was one of only three casualties during the take over. Molly A loving wife to Dan, a beloved sister to Ivy, and a fantastic ??? to ???. Molly was married to Dan and lived happily with him, building vehicles; where Dan knew his way around the technical side of things, she was better at the design of the body and inner workings. After listening to her husband Dan, she agreed to help modify the Freeze Men's tank. When Drick found out she was helping them, he personally saw to her and ???'s death; missing Dan only because he was out of the area. ??? Killed alongside Molly. Don Don was a gun who operated in Mudstick. During the siege he was teamed up with Lefty and one other who died during the initial wave. After hearing gunshots close by, Don went with Lefty to investigate. Shortly after spotting their three dead comrades, they were both gunned down by Jack. Lip Lip was a gun who operated in Mudstick. During the siege he was tasked with securing the garage, alongside two others. As he did so, he ran into Mark; and acquaintance of his and possibly his teammates as well. After a brief conversation, Mark is forced to gun them all down, after they refuse to let Is go free. Ted Ted was the leader of the 'New Order Bear Squad'. Shortly after meeting Cole(Omega), he was shot and killed by Cole(Alpha). Isaac Unofficial Father to Kip, and lover to Mira. Isaac owned a shop and home in Tier. Later he befriended Kip and became a father to him, only to leave after rescuing(debatable) Mira in Velo; having fallen in love. He moved into the jungle strip, and was followed by Kip. Eventually they became a family. Just under six years later, Isaac and Mira fell out of love, and began fighting. Then on a hunting trip he was killed by the creature they were hunting; a possible second degree murder by Mira. Fun Fact: Isaac is younger than both Mira and Kip. Alive I-so I-so is the keeper of the 'activation device'/switch board used to activate the 'beacons'. Not much is known about her, other than her gender, and the fact that she lives close to the Ancient Jungle. Ben/Slack-Jaw-Joe Ben is one of the guards attacked by Jack during Chapter 11 Alpha. He is then given the nickname 'Slack-Jaw-Joe' by North, due to his unhinged jaw, and quote "'Slack-Jaw-Ben' just doesn't have the same ring to it." Ruff A gun builder living out of Velo who supplies to a rather large amount of towns and neutral zones, ever since he teamed up with the Freeze Men. Martin Is a garage owner in Velo who helps bring Bec and Jim to Velo, despite them having originally parted on bad terms; with Bec and Jim having been blamed for 'Guy's cheating' in the races, as well as stealing supplies and equipment from his shop. Cammy and Jamie These two are the head operators at the Glow Forest. They are severally strict about what visitors can and cant do, and are knowing for dealing out harsh and unusual punishments to those who break the rules. Due to their eco-friendly actions, they are almost single handedly responsible for visitors having their stay their ruined. Fun Fact: These two characters and their actions are in no way whatsoever a reference to a famous and over rated director... Not at all. Coral Coral was a guard in New Order (Varg squad) who fled after Madam punished the Fox squad. After fleeing he headed to the city of Velo where he became a guard; beating the rush of immigrants during the faction war. He thanks Trace, a woman he has slept with (twice), for his timely relocation; though she has no recollection of him. Fate Unknown Corus A high ranking Bandit who disappeared shortly before the events of "CO:EB". He is known to be a Kier loyalist, while at the same time, being a hero of the people; including the rebelling South. It is unclear whether he left on his own, or where he went. Only that he is being hidden; one way or the other. Deck A young Bandit who had the misfortune of being assigned to guard Bee and Ivy during the 'siege of Mudstick'. After losing the upper hand, he fled and it is unclear whether he survived the siege, or the destruction of Mudstick. Lenny Lenny is the ex-owner of the Mudstick Kennel. He is a generally nice person who takes great care with his animals, who he then rents out to complete strangers... Fun Fact: His main four Dogs are: Clyde, Pinky, Blinky, and quote "he's(the other one) just been feeling a little blue today." Clyde A worker stationed in the 'old garage' at New Order. He was in charge of watching the old and worn out equipment that was left there for 'emergency use'. He is an avid reader and a wuss. He is not to be confused with the dog of the same name. Skip Skip is a resident of Mudstick. All that is known about him besides that, is that mentioning his name, alongside the gobblers will cause Bee and/or Guy to chuckle about an event involving 'pants'. The Landos Lando A troubled child who was raised by the wrong parent, thanks to the actions of the Freeze Men and their greed. Growing up into a psychopath, he is killed by Mark in Chapter 5 Alpha, but only mentioned by name, in Chapter 10 Omega. Lando A fictional character from the in-book story 'Knighted meets Hero'. He was killed off unceremoniously. The Lando Brothers Two of Dart's Militia, both named Lando, who were killed in a hunting accident in between books. Category:Characters